


Sunshine

by asstrophile



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys In Love, Get ready to cry, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Music, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asstrophile/pseuds/asstrophile
Summary: The paladins are in battle when something terrible happens





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic and it's sad :))))) I apologize beforehand this will most likely make you cry

Lance couldn't see him anywhere.

The entire battlefield is visible from his spot on this hill. Shiro made him stay and guard the kids since he sprained his ankle and couldn't really fight. The castle is standing on top of a large, but short hill, and Lance has gathered all the children underneath while they wait for Coran to lower a pod so he can get them all safe inside.

He made them turn around so they couldn't see.

The paladins were visiting another planet to negotiate an alliance when the Galra came out of the trees and attacked. The people are being held hostage, because the galra knew they would come here eventually.

Thousands of soldiers poured out of the forest, and a couple hours into battle a robeast showed up. They managed to take it down, but there's still thousands of galrans, and only five lions.

"Lance!" Coran's voice came crackling through the headset. "I'm lowering a pod down now, make sure they're all ready!"

"Got it Coran." Lance turned to the kids. "Alright guys, this is how it's gonna go. My buddy Coran is giving us a lift inside, so the youngest can get on with their siblings, then we'll work out way up by age. Sound good?" they all nodded.

He faked a smile as a bomb exploded somewhere on the battlefield.

When the pod touched down onto the grass, he lifted up a baby that a kid was having trouble carrying and led the way. Waiting until the pod was full to hand off the baby, Lance contacted Coran.

"I got the first round in. Bring 'em up."

Ten minutes later, all the kids were safely inside the castle. "Be careful out there Lance, and take it easy." Coran said. He sounded worried. "If you feel like you're losing retreat immediately, alright.?"

He smiled. A real smile, this time. "You got it Coran."

"Good luck, Lance."

And off he went, into battle. Slashing, shooting and dodging as he went, searching for him. He saw Shiro and Allura back-to-back, taking out soldiers like they were nothing. But Lance needed to see _him_ , make sure he's okay. Lance hadn't seen him since the beginning, when he first got injured.

"Lance!" His voice crackled through his headset.

_Oh thank god, he's okay._

"Lance, are you there?"

He cursed and unmuted myself. "Yeah, yeah, I'm here. You alright?" A gun blast could be heard in the distance, and a lion's roar.

"Yeah, Red's been kicking some serious ass. Roasted a dozen soldiers to ashes." His tone was light, full of pride and happiness for his lion. You wouldn't even know he was fighting for his life.

Shooting a few soldiers as he went, Lance made his way to where he last saw him. "Have you seen Pidge and Hunk?"

Keith's tone became worried. "No, but I'm sure they're doing fine. After all, we're all paladins of Voltron. Defenders of the universe, you know?"

"Yeah."

"Ah, fuck these guys."

"What?"

"Do you think you could get over here? I'm by the market place thing and surrounded."

"Yeah, i'll be there in a sec."

He changed course, racing across grass and cobbled streets and jumping over bushes, ignoring the pain in his ankle until he made it to Keith's position.

"You're here." He said, happiness in his voice. Keith was hiding inside an abandoned stall.

"Of course you idiot, I'm not gonna let you die. Remember, we promised." Lance gave him a little shoulder nudge, and they smiled at each other.

"I remember." He said softly. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Keith pulled him up, and they raced into battle.

Working side by side, they managed to take out at least 50 galra soldiers, covering for each other and throwing occasional sentences.

"There's one on your right!"

"Slide underneath me real quick, I can't turn fast enough."

Sometime later, the duo managed to clear the area. Panting, they checked to make sure they got everyone before letting out a cheer. Keith smiled one of his true smiles that makes Lance think _"God, Kogane, just kiss me already"_ and said, "We make a pretty good team."

Lance draped his arms over Keith's shoulders, laughing as a blush formed across Keith's face. "Just kiss me, Kogane." But before Keith could even pull Lance closer, a gunshot rang through the air, and Lance spun around to see a soldier running away.

"Shit." Keith whispered. Lance turned around and saw a hole in the front of his boyfriend's armor.

It was turning dark, crimson red.

Lance managed to catch him before he fell to the ground.

"Shiro! Coran! Pidge! Is anybody there?" Lance screamed, panicked, into his mic, but all he received was static.

"No no no no no." he whispered, wiping the sweat off of Keith's brow.

Lance ripped off Keith's chest plate, exposing his chest so he could see the damage.

Lance nearly cried.

"It's bad, isn't it?" His voice croaked, full of pain.

"No, it's fine. We just need some medical supplies and then we'll get you all patched up." Lance tried to keep the panic out of his voice, but Keith still heard it.

He let out a small laugh. "It's alright, Lance. Just-" He coughed, and a bit of blood came out of his mouth. "Just sing to me, please? Before I die?"

"No, I won't need to sing because you are not going to die, you hear me?" He said firmly, with his hand pressed against the wound to staunch the bleeding.

"Lance," he pleaded. "Please. We both know I'm gonna die. Let it be happy." His breathing was becoming laboured.

Wiping away his tears, Lance gave in. "Alright." His voice was shaking. "Sunshine?"

"Sunshine." Keith confirmed, his voice a whisper.

Lance cleared his throat and sang.

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey."_ His voice was rough from yelling, but he didn't care. 

He saw a few soldiers begin to pour in, but ignored them.

_"You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please, don't take my sunshine away."_

His voice choked, and tears were streaming down both their faces.

_"I'll always love you and make you happy, if you will only say the same._  
_But if you leave me and love another,_  
_You'll regret it all some day"_

Keith reached up and cupped Lance's face with his hands, pulling him closer.

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray_  
_You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away"_

Their lips touched one last time, tears from each other's face mixing in, and Keith's hand fell from Lance's face and into his lap.

He kept singing, even as more and more Galrans surrounded them.

_"You told me once, dear, you really loved me. And no one else could come between. But now you've left me and love another, you have shattered all of my dreams."_

A voice could be heard coming through the headset, possibly Shiro's, but all Lance cared about was Keith's limp body in his arms.

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."_

He began to sob, tears streaming down his face like a waterfall.

_"In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me. When I awake my poor heart pains. So when you come back and make me happy. I'll forgive you dear, I'll take all the blame."_

Lance burrowed his face into the crook of Keith's neck, but his arms didn't move to hold Lance tight.

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my-"_

 


End file.
